Walking Things
by Axelrocks
Summary: The sleepy town of Hawkins, Georgia had never experienced anything excited or worthwhile and that was how Daryl liked it. But then, a boy goes missing and he finds a mysterious girl in the woods. What started as a half-ass search for the Byers kid turns into way more than Daryl and his friends ever expected. Walking Dead/Stranger Things


**This is something I've been working on for a _long_ time but never intended to post. After awhile, I decided _what the hell_ and here you go! I don't know how often updates will be but I still hope some of you will stick around.**

* * *

**November 1983**

_**Hawkins, Georgia**_

**Chapter One**

Daryl found her one evening while he was out hunting, and half-looking for the lost Byers kid.

She wore nothing, except a large yellow t-shirt, that was soaked, with_ Benny's Burgers_ plastered on the front. Her hair was shorn, lips trembled from the cold and blue eyes wide with fright. His initial reaction was to ask her why the hell she was outside dressed in only a shirt in November, but forced the words down, thinking they'd frightened her off.

"You lost?" He asked, slinging his crossbow back on his back when she kept eyeing it, arms crossed protectively over her chest.

She shook her head, droplets flying. Had she taken a dip in the quarry? Was there a party there and she had wandered into the woods drunk?

She didn't look intoxicated, though.

"B-Bad," She spoke through trembling lips.

"Bad? You hurt?"

He took a step closer, which was a mistake. The girl took a step back, eyes widening even more. Daryl immediately froze and held up his hands. "Whoa. I ain't going to do nothin' to you. Just wanted to know if you were hurt."

Once more, she shook her head.

Shivers trembled throughout her body.

"You got someplace to go?"

Another shake of her head.

_Well, shit._

"I can take you back to my place. If'n you want. Maybe we can call someone and if you need a place to stay for the night, I got a bed." It was his bed, but Merle didn't sound like he would be coming home that night, so Daryl had no problem taking over his.

"Okay."

Daryl was a little taken aback. Just a moment ago, she stepped away from him and now, she was willingingly going back to his place. Hadn't she heard of stranger danger and all that? Honestly, it was probably the reason why the Byers kid was missing.

However, he knew he wasn't going to be any danger to her and she needed to get out of those wet clothes.

* * *

Daryl took her to his room, glad that he wasn't very messy. All that was out of place was the ratty bookbag on the bed with his homework and books strewn across the blankets. He had been in the middle of attempting to do some work when the urge to get out hit him.

"Uh, you can take a seat on the bed," he said, closing the door behind him. "I'll get you some dry clothes."

This was the first time a girl was in his room. The thought alone had his face heating up. Not wanting her to see, he turned his back and started to rummage through his dresser. Snatching up one of his t-shirts and sweats, he held them out awkwardly to her.

The girl looked at them oddly.

"Uh, they're for you. So, you can get out of that wet shirt."

Realization dawned on her face. She stood from his bed. Daryl expected her to take the clothes and force him to leave or, at least, ask where the bathroom was. Instead, her hands criss-crossed in front of her to reach for the hem of her shirt.

"No!" He almost shouted.

She startled away from him.

"Sorry," he said before thrusting the clothes into her empty arms. "Change when I leave, okay?"

Quickly, he retreated from the awkward situation and went to close his door behind him. But was stopped by a hand. The girl looked at him through the crack. "No," she said firmly.

What?

Something was definitely wrong if she didn't want to have the door closed all the way.

"All right... How about this?" Slowly, he let the door fall until there was a small crack. If he really wanted to, he could watch her undress. But he was no perv.

"Okay," she said, voice soft.

"Okay," he replied back.

Daryl waited for her to go back to the bed, where his clothes were, before he slid down the wall next to the door and waited.

_What the fuck am I doin'?_ He asked himself. _Lettin' some random chick in here? She's probably just runnin' from home or a shitty boyfriend. She's goin' to be more trouble than she's worth._

But there was something off about the girl.

For one thing, she didn't seem very talkative. In fact, she had only spoke one word at a time. Not that Daryl was too talkative himself, he still was able to string more words together.

The door creaked open and the girl stepped through, dressed in his clothing. Daryl swallowed thickly and scrambled to his feet. "They fit okay?"

The shirt was long and the sweats baggy, but the girl nodded, anyway.

"Uh, good. Well...you hungry?"

The girl nodded again.

"This way."

There had to be something in their almost barren kitchen. He directed the girl to a seat at the circle table in the middle of the kitchen and went to rummaging through the cupboards. When they and the refrigerator didn't yield anything edible, Daryl opened the freezer and smiled when he saw the box of _Eggos_.

"Waffles, okay?" He asked, presenting her with the box. She returned with a blank look, which Daryl interpreted as a yes. He filled every slot in the toaster before turning back to his house guest.

"So, uh, what's your name?"

Instead of verbally answering, she showed him her wrist. Printed in a small, block letter was the letter C.

"C? Is that short for something, like...Carol?"

The girl (C? Carol?) gave him another blank look. Daryl was going to take that as another yes because there was no way this girl's name was just one letter.

"So, Carol? Well, I'm Daryl."

The corner of mouth tilted up in what Daryl hoped was some kind of smile. "Daryl," she spoke, voice soft and clear. She pointed to herself. "Carol?"

"Carol."

This time, she smiled a real smile.

Daryl tried not to think about how pretty it made her. After all, she was only going to be here for one night and he'd probably never see her again. But would he have a story to tell Glenn and Rick on Monday at school.

The Eggos popped up from the toaster. Daryl quickly piled them on two plates and grabbed the syrup. Sliding a plate in front of his guest, he took a seat and poured syrup over his food. When he handed her the bottle, she looked at him blankly.

"Uh, you pour it over your waffles," he instructed.

Turning the bottle, Carol did as she was told, looking at him for confirmation. When she nearly drowned the waffles, Daryl gently took the syrup away and handed her a fork. "Here," he said. "You cut it up like this."

It was like he was teaching a small child. Clearly, wherever Carol was from, she had lived a sheltered life. A _very_ sheltered life.

"Do you have someplace to go?" He asked, repeating an earlier question.

"No," Carol answered. "Ran away."

"Why?"

"Bad men," she said simply and continued to eat.

"What? Like a boyfriend? Dad?" Daryl knew all about abusive fathers.

"Papa. Bad men." Setting down her fork, she made a gun with her hand. First, she pointed it at Daryl before pulling the trigger and then, to her own head.

_Shit. _

Daryl was a loner. He had two friends. That was it. But if there were men after Carol, men that would kill her and himself...well, he couldn't have her out there. She'd stay with him, he decided. Until he figured something out.

"Stay here," he ordered Carol. "I'm going to make a phone call."

Rick answered on the second ring. "You need to get Glenn and get over here now," Daryl spoke as a way of greeting.

"Well, hello to you, too."

"I'm serious, Rick. Get Glenn and get your assess here. I have to show you something." With that, he hung up and all but ran back to the kitchen.

Carol was gone.

Her plate was empty.

"Shit," he muttered.

Just then, a loud blaring noise came from the TV in the living room, followed by a scratching sound and crash. Daryl ran to the living room to find Carol huddled against the wall, blood dripping down her nose and the TV slammed against the opposite wall. Thankfully, it wasn't broken. Otherwise, Merle would have killed him.

"You okay?" He rushed to her. "You hurt?" He pointed to her bloody nose.

Carol shook her head and wiped the blood away, leaving a little smear behind. "Loud noise. Scared me."

"Yeah. Merle likes to listen to the damn thing all the way up." He rolled his eyes.

"Merle?"

"My older brother. He's an asshole."

"Ass-hole?"

The curse word sounded odd coming from her lips, and who didn't know what an asshole was. "Uh, mean, annoying, loud," he explained and hoped she understood those words.

"Oh."

"Here. Have a seat." He motioned to the couch. "Couple of my friends are goin' to come over. We're going to figure out how to help you."

Carol took a seat and turned to him with wide, blue eyes. "Help?"

"With the bad men."

"No!" She grabbed his arm and made the gun signal again. This time pressing her fingers to his temple before pulling the trigger. "Not safe. Bad men got Benny." Her eyes became glossy with tears.

"Benny Hammond?" _Shit_. She had been wearing a shirt that said _Benny's Burgers_.

Before Carol could answer him, there was a loud banging on the door. Carol nearly leapt on the back of the couch, eyes wide with fright. "It's okay," Daryl said soothingly and gently led her back to the cushions of the couch. "It's just my friends."

More banging shook the door. "Son of a bitch, Daryl, open up!" That was Glenn.

Daryl rolled his eyes and opened the door for his friends. Glenn tumbled in first, his baseball cap askew on his thick, dark hair. Rick followed him, with more grace and his wrist rocket (such a stupid name for a slingshot, Daryl always thought, and who still carried one around when you were seventeen?) tucked through the belt of his jeans.

"Shit, Daryl, this better be good." Glenn stood and straightened his hat. "I had to make a good excuse to my mom for leaving her during her shows."

"Yeah, better be good," Rick agreed.

"It is."

Daryl took a step aside, putting Carol fully in their view. With her wide expressive eyes, she looked them over before looking at Daryl.

Glenn looked unimpressed. "So, you called us over here to show us that you_ finally_ got a girl to come to your place? Way to rub it in, buddy."

"Speak for yourself. Lori has been to my house plenty of times," Rick spoke and puffed his chest out.

"Yeah, because you were paired up with her for that project." Glenn turned to him. "And she hasn't spoken to you since."

Rick deflated. Glenn smirked. Daryl was annoyed.

"No, I called you over because I _found_ her in the woods."

Rick shrugged. "So, she got lost? Not really a reason to call us over."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Rick," Glenn spoke.

"Look, she ain't from around here and she told me she was running away from some bad men."

"Bad men?" Both of his friends said at the same time.

"Yes," Carol finally spoke and stood. "Bad men."

"What kind of bad men?" Glenn asked.

In way of an answer, Daryl made his fingers into a gun, put them to Glenn's forehead and pulled the trigger. "She said they killed Benny Hammond."

Rick and Glenn's eyes widened before looking to Carol, who nodded in confirmation.

"Son of a bitch," Glenn muttered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So, if you all were wondering**

**Carol=Eleven**

**Daryl=Mike**

**Rick=Lucas**

**Glenn=Dustin**

**Will=Will (Don't know yet if Johnathan will be in this story)**

**Chief Hopper=Chief Hopper**


End file.
